


PART 2: N.M.E.

by petitepos



Series: duality [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Just A Whole Lot Of Fun, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: You should escape,Skip town,No more excuses,Abandon ship or drown.No more excuses,Do you even have a plan of attack?A way to react?Oh no, you should escape, skip town,You're better on your own.





	PART 2: N.M.E.

Everything blurs together, he blames it on the alcohol and on Sungmin tied down and writhing beneath him. He’s twisting the white sheets in his hands, gasping for air when Yesung releases his neck. “Ye- fuck, Yesung please, don’t I can’t-” The hands close around his neck again and he knows he’s gone. His lover is fucking into him like it’s his reason for living, hands gripping tighter and tighter with each thrust. This time he doesn’t let go until it’s too late, Sungmin passing out underneath him while Yesung fills him up. 

He pulls out and unties the younger, kissing the dark bruises forming around his throat. It takes a while for Sungmin to regain consciousness. When he finally finds the strength to sit up Yesung punches him in the jaw, a sickening noise follows. Sungmin falls from the bed in his attempt to escape. His lover grins and wipes some of the blood off of his knuckles. Only 5 steps away from him sits Sungmin, curler up in the corner. “You could just escape you know? It's not like you're my prisoner or anything.” The younger just sobs. Pathetic really, if you asked Yesung. “My little bunny,” his fist collides with Sungmin’s jaw once again. “you’re better off on your own.” The boy cries out as he is pulled up by his hair and brought eye to eye with his lover. “P-please Yesung, don’t, I-” another scream echoes through their room. Yesung traces his thumb along the youngers lip, droplets of blood forming along the teeth marks he’d just made. He drops Sungmin to the ground again. “I love yo-” another blow, this time to his stomach. 

It was sick, they both knew it and yet they both craved this. Sungmin would always come back to him, and Yesung would always welcome him with open arms.


End file.
